Win-Win Scenario
by Ecrivain Paisible
Summary: -SMUT- Hana Song, or "D va," is having a rough day off. Her dear friend, Lena, comes over to cheer her up. After a gaming competition between the two, Lena wins the right to make Hana do whatever she pleases. With dirty intentions in mind, things begin to escalate rapidly.


D va's day wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. She woke up that morning to the pleasant memory that it was her day off. While that was a favourable way to start off her day, her plan for it didn't go as she had hoped.

First, the young e-celebrity messaged all of her friends to see if they cared to play any games with her. To her dismay, all of her online friends were preoccupied. So, after ditching that idea, she decided to listen to some music on her desktop and relax. Unlike the last, this plan began smoothly. However, when she went to rest her legs up on her computer desk, they slipped and came down on the outstretched cord of her top-of-the-line headset, damaging the the plug as it was ripped out the computer. This sent the already agitated D va over the edge. Initially, she stared at the damaged plug, simply shocked. After a few seconds to assess the situation, however, D va threw her arms in the are and let out a groan of rage.

"Why me!? Why today!? It's my day off from Overwatch, for God's sake!"

She realized how noisy she was and how she had probably disturbed anybody near her room in the HQ, but she didn't care. She was too bothered to feel remorseful. The distressed teenager sat in her computer chair, eyes closed, living in her anger.

It was then that there was a gentle knock on D va's door, followed by a familiar, friendly, accented voice.

"You alright in there, love?"

D va recognized this voice all too well. It was her dear friend, Lena, or as she was called by Overwatch, Tracer.

This small event had actually caused a small grin to creep onto D va's face. Feeling a tad more motivated, she stood up and made way for the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by Lena's typical, cheery smile and her cute features. Lena's hair was in the same neat-wild fashion it usually put itself in, sticking up everywhere, yet, at the same time, looking like Lena had full control over it.

The charming British lady beamed at D va, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hiya, love," she stated happily, "Heard ya in there. Just wanted to see if something was wrong."

D va returned the smile, but more on the side of calm than the large, gleeful grin on Lena's face.

"Oh, don't worry," D va responded, making sure to express her appreciation for Lena's concern in her tone, "Just having a rough day, is all."

Lena's smile faded for a moment as her eyes dropped to the ground, as if thinking about something. Then, in a mere second, her expression was as bright as ever again and her eyes returned to make connection with D va's.

"Could I come in and hang out with ya, then?" She inquired, clearly quite excited.

This took D va aback at first. She hadn't even thought of spending her day with Lena. Nonetheless, it sounded like a splendid idea.

At length, she replied, "Sure, I'd love that." D va moved aside to allow her companion through the doorway.

Understanding the gesture, Lena swiftly made her way through the entrance and into the middle of her Korean friend's mid-sized room. It was the same size as all of the other apartment rooms for the Overwatch members while they stayed at the HQ. The room fit a one person bed, a moderately-sized TV, a number of shelves for D va's consoles, games, gaming accessories, and magazines, a dresser for her clothes, and a nightstand by her bed.

As scanned her own room, she realized how unfit it was for a guest. Clothes of every sort from the past two days were strew across the floor, magazines covering the latest gossip and gaming stories littered the nightstand next to D va's bed, pop cans, food wrappers and chip bags were found across the entire room, and D va's bed hadn't been made since she woke up this morning.

Recognizing that she hadn't the time to clean this up now, she apologized to Lena.

"Oh, um, sorry about the mess. I didn't really expect any guests today."

However, her company didn't seem to mind at all. She simply gave D va the same smile she had earlier at the door.

The lively woman responded, "This? This is nothin'! Ya should see my room. Now that's a real train wreck, I tell ya!" She followed this remark with a giggle.

This caused D va to join in on the giggling. Lena always had the affect of infecting her with the same unbreakable happiness that the English woman always seemed to have.

Sharing a moment with D va, Lena finally spoke up, "So, got anythin' to do together?"

D va hadn't even thought about what the two would do. Racking her brain, she brought every possible activity to the forefront of her mind. However, not too many ideas came to the young lady.

Realizing the lack in her host's progress on an activity, Lena glanced at the television and all of the wires trailing from the back of the screen into various game consoles.

"Why don't we play a game?" Lena suggested, pointing in the direction of the game systems.

D va's entire face lit up at hearing this. She replied, "Really? You play games?"

"Yeah, used to love them as a kid. Still dabble every once in a while nowadays," said Lena, pleased that she had sparked some enthusiasm into her cute, Korean pal.

The geeky teenager was on the verge of bursting due to her excitement. She ran over to the assortment of consoles and turned one on, handing Lena a controller and dashing over to a shelf of games. "Any idea what you wanna play?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Lena.

"I do, in fact," said Lena, recovering from a giggling fit after seeing D va's elation, "I wan' a competitive game. I've got an idea."

Intrigued, the ecstatic teenager turned around entirely to face Lena. "Oh, what idea is that?"

Hands on her hips, Lena responded, "Well, we play against each other, and whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says. Sounds fun, right?"

Just like every other occasion when D va had been challenged, a more competitive grin crept across her face. "You-are-ON!" she exclaimed.

Assuming she had this in the bag, due to her expertise in gaming, D va was more than anxious to get started. She had selected a futuristic first-person shooter; an area where she excelled.

The determined girl popped the disc in the console, switched on the TV, took a controller of her own, and sat on the floor next to her challenger.

"Want me to go easy on you, Lena?" D va said teasingly to the lady next to her as they selected their characters and weapon loadouts.

"Oh, gimme a break, Hana, love. I'm gonna stomp you!" Lena replied just as teasingly.

Now more fired up and determined than ever to try her hardest, D va started the match. "No screen-peeking, or it won't count if you win."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need to cheat to beat you," said Lena, focusing intently on the screen, navigating her virtual environment.

The two wandered the map for a short while, hunting for each other. Eventually, D va's character appeared on Lena's screen.

"Haha! Gotcha!" she let out as she unloaded the clip of her character's automatic weapon into her foe. This caught D va off guard. She moved her joystick, attempting to retaliate, but her character had died before she could complete the movement. She stared at Lena in utter shock, who simply smirked back. Thankfully, versus matches in this game were best of 3. So, she had two more rounds to make a comeback.

The words, "ROUND TWO," flashed on the screen as both of their characters were reset and dropped into opposite positions on the map. The manhunt for each other resumed. This time, they saw each other at the same time. Lena got a few of her shots off on the opposition, but D va threw a well timed grenade, bouncing it off of a wall and dropping right at Lena's character's feet and exploding. This had secured the gamer a victory.

"Hmm, guess it all comes down to this, huh?" said D va, teasing Lena again. They both grinned intensely and returned their attention to the game. This time, D va had sneaked up on Lena, landing a few shots, but spraying the walls with most of her bullets. Instinctively, Lena turned around and tossed a flashbang, covering D va's screen into pure white and immobilizing her. This gave Lena time to line up her sight and unload her clip into D va, winning her the final match.

Similar to the opening match, D va was stunned. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the screen, then Lena.

The victor gave D va a wide smirk and chuckled, uttering, "Well, look who won. Guess ya gotta do whatever I tell ya to."

The life-long gamer hadn't even considered losing and what could happen. 'What could Lena want me to do?' she thought to herself. She wasn't even sure what she would've made Lena do had she won. She just wanted to win. However, that wasn't how this had played out, and D va had finally accepted it.

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do?"

Lena smirked deviously, getting on her hands and knees and crawling towards D va, not speaking, but snickering softly. This confused D va slightly. At length, Lena was directly in front of the the small Korean girl. She lifted her hands and stayed on her knees, placing her hands on D va's hips and positioning herself so she was between the other girl's legs. Both being at eye level and staring directly into the other's eyes, being so close, a shade of red made its way across D va's face.

"L-Lena, what are you doing...?" she asked nervously.

Snickering again, the bold British lady responded, "Oh, I just wanted to have some fun. After all, you have to listen to me. So don't worry. Just let me take control."

After saying this, Lena bent down slightly to gently kiss D va's neck as her hands roamed the girl's sides. The single kiss transformed into a trail of kisses, traveling from the base of D va's neck up to her jaw. D va was nervous, but didn't say or do anything to oppose Lena. Eventually, Lena pulled her head back, only to push it forward again and lock lips with D va. This caused D va to go as red as a cherry. Her eye's shot open in surprise. However, she not only let Lena do this to her, but returned the gesture, kissing her back. In a matter of seconds, their tongues danced with one another.

This passionate kiss lasted for a minute, whilst D va hugged Lena tightly and Lena led her hands down to grip the petite Korean's ass. Gentle moans slipped out of either girl occasionally.

At length, Lena pulled away, still wearing a naughty expression. D va's expression was one of pleasure and shyness. She bit her lip and looked away, blushing madly and grinning.

"My, you're quite good at kissin', love," Lena complimented.

This forced a giggle out of D va. This had actually been her first kiss. She didn't tell Lena this. At a loss for words, she simply replied, "Thank you."

Then, without saying anything, Lena reached for D va's light top and slid it off, exposing her small, cute breasts, since she hadn't put on any underclothes. Having her chest exposed now, the blush on D va's face refused to fade. Lena stared at the young lady's breasts, wide-eyed, with her mouth slightly agape.

"Wow, they're gorgeous, Hana," she whispered. Without waiting for a response, she reached out and groped the visually appealing orbs in front of her. D va gasped quickly as she felt the soft hands of her friend make contact with her bare skin. Lena glanced up, smiled, then gave each breast a gentle squeeze and making the other girl moan softly. The squeezing escalated in force, as did D va's moans in volume and length.

After some time, Lena released her grip and gazed into D va's bright eyes, asking, "Wanna see mine, love?"

Very eager to see Lena's body, Hana silently nodded, biting her lip again. Upon hearing this, maintaining the same devious look, Lena lifted her shirt off, tossing it aside. Her perky breasts were now visible. D va's eyes widened at the sight of Lena's naked breasts. Hesitantly, she extended an arm, then froze it. "C-can I touch them?" she asked, gazing at Lena nervously.

Lena giggled and nodded. "Of course. I'd love it if ya did."

Lena's enthusiasm was very reassuring to Hana. Still slightly hesitant, she reached out with one hand, gently groping one of Lena's boobs. The dominant woman let out what was the first moan D va had heard from her. This sent shivers through Hana's entire body. Energized by this revelation, she groped Lena's other breast as well, playing with each and creating more moaning from the brunette.

After playing with Lena's boobs for a number of minutes, Hana let go. She was ecstatic, reveling in the memory of Lena's soft, perky breasts. Also having thoroughly enjoyed what D va had done, Lena chuckled and met Hana's eyes with her own.

"God, you're a natural, Hana. I need more."

As Lena uttered those last few words, she placed her hand on Hana's chest and gently pushed her onto her back. Once she was lying down, Lena climbed between D va's legs, undid the button on Hana's shorts, unzipped them, and slid them off, bringing her panties down with them. This had revealed the cute Korean's pussy, which was dripping with fluids.

Embarrassed slightly, D va refused to make eye contract with Lena. She tried to close her legs, but the eager Brit held her legs open with her eyes fixed on D va's womanhood.

Noticing the dampness between her friend's legs, she whispered, "Ooh, someone's excited. Perfect. Just how I had hoped."

"Y-You can touch it. Just... be gentle. I've never done this before," Hana muttered, anxious for what was about to happen.

Without any hesitation, Lena slid her long middle finger into Hana's folds, enveloping her finger in the moist, sensitive flesh of her pussy. This forced a sharp gasp and shaky moaning from the young virgin.

Lena, however, didn't stop there. She slowly pumped her finger in and out of D va's sensitive pussy, prolonging the moaning and gasping. As this continued, wanting more reactions from the cute girl, Lena slid her index finger inside of Hana and used it along with her original finger to pleasure Hana. She also began to flick her tongue over Hana's clit. The increase in pleasure was apparent. D va's moans grew louder and steadier, lasting much longer each time she let one out.

Hana couldn't believe this level of pleasure was possible. Rushes of immense amounts of pleasure were constantly surging through her body. She couldn't be embarrassed, for her head was spinning. Lena was driving her crazy, sending her into a pleasure-induced trance.

Then, without warning, Hana felt a surge unlike the others soar through her body. It caused her to scream with satisfaction. She didn't understand why this had happened and hadn't even realized the fact that Lena had stopped touching her. D va closed her eyes and panted, a hint of euphoria lingering.

At last, she opened her eyes and sat up, peering down at Lena, who appeared to have a clear liquid coating her face and her right hand. Curious, D va inquired, "Lena, what's that?" She pointed at her face and her hand.

Glancing at her hand, then back at D va, Lena grinned. "It came from you," she said, "You climaxed so hard, you squirted all over me." She followed this statement with a wink.

D va's face flushed red. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, covering her face.

"Sorry?" Lena rhetorically asked, pulling one of Hana's hands away from her face.

D va instinctively dropped her other hand, looking at Lena curiously. Just as she did, Lena had slid the fingers in her mouth, sucking Hana's liquids off of them. This surprised Hana, but also turned her on more.

Just as if Lena had read her mind, the dirty-minded woman wiped the juices off of her face and stuck her fingers in her mouth again, sucking the liquids off even more seductively than before.

Once she had finished sucking all of Hana's juices off of her, Lena stood up and spun around. D va noticed that Lena's backside was very visible in the tight jeans she wore. The denim hugged her figure perfectly. Then, undoing her belt and unbuttoning her jeans, Lena slid out of her pants. After tossing them aside, she took off her panties as well, baring her naked rear end. Hana was stunned. She was amazed by how different it looked when it wasn't covered up. The shape, the tone of the skin, the size, everything urged D va to reach out and touch it.

Once again, as if reading Hana's mind, Lena looked over her shoulder and down at her and said, "Don't be shy. Go for it."

This was all D va needed. Excitedly, she reached out and firmly gripped Lena's ass. The feeling was incredible to D va. It was soft, but still had the perfect amount of firmness to it, and just like the rest of her skin, if not more so in this particular spot, the skin of her ass was angelically smooth.

Taking advantage of the moment, Hana began to explore the new surface, sliding her hands over it and giving squeezes quite frequently. Then, once she was satisfied with how long she had spent feeling Lena's backside, she retracted her hands and requested nervously, "Lena, could I, um, do what you did to me?"

Still looking over her shoulder at the younger girl, Lena snickered. "Why of course, love. Thought ya'd never ask!" Then, in a clean, smooth motion, Lena spun around, reposed, and spread her legs for the eager girl in front of her.

It was then, that D va got her first view of Lena's beautiful, delicate-looking womanhood. She spent no more than a few seconds staring, before she realized what she supposed to do. Laying down on her stomach, between Lena's legs, her face was now an inch or two from Lena's pussy. She could feel the heat emanating from it and saw the fluids dripping from it.

Instead of doing exactly what Lena had done to her, D va wanted to try something she'd seen somewhere online before. Lowering her face so it was even closer to Lena's crotch, she extended her tongue and slowly slid it from the bottom to the top of the British woman's pussy. As she did this, Lena let out a long, loud moan, which motivated D va to do this again. She repeated the motion, drawing another lengthy moan from the receiver.

This continued for a while, until, eventually, Hana tried sliding her finger inside of Lena's pussy as she did this. To her pleasure, this seemed to make Lena very happy, as she wore a wide grin, moaning more excessively than before. Hana slid her finger in and out as she continued to drag her tongue up Lena's pussy, taking in her juices each time.

As this continued and the intensity began to rise, pleasure was also rising in Lena. She began to fidget, doing her best to not mess up D va doing her job. Then, euphoria overtook her. She arched her back and let out a long, much louder moan. Once the feeling was done, she glanced down at D va, who simply smirked back at Lena.

"Wow, you were incredible, love," said Lena, slightly out of breath.

Blushing slightly and still smirking, D va responded, "I wanted to impress you."

The two didn't move for a period of time, simply looking at each other, amused by one another. Eventually, Lena waved her hand, beckoning for D va to come closer. Obeying, the petite Korean crawled over top of Lena, curious as to what she had in mind. Then, the dominant woman's arms wrapped around her, pulling her down on top of the older lady. Enjoying the feeling of her embrace, D va rested her head on Lena's chest, smiling and wearing a faint blush.

The two lay there in silence for many minutes, enjoying each other's company. At length, Lena piped up, "So, wanna try that again sometime?"

Instantly, D va replied, "Yes, I'd love to." Lena had always been a friend, but maybe there was something more here that she had always failed to see before. However, for now, she was unsure. Regardless, she was satisfied enjoying this moment with Lena right now. Being sure was irrelevant.


End file.
